Studies on the pharmacokinetics and metabolism of retinoids were continued. Unusual, dose-dependent plasma clearance and metabolism of all-trans-retinoic acid were extensively investigated. The possibility of enzymatic hydrolysis of amides of retinoic acid was also examined.